Everyone can be saved
by ellerose77
Summary: Caroline saw the hurt in his eyes when he spoke. "I'm not saying that i have completely forgiven you for all of the horrible things that you have done...but everyone can be saved. Including you. Rated T for now.


**A/N hey! This is a Klaroline fanfic, set pretty much from anywhere in season four. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! I'm in England, so this update for me is at half eight in the evening for me, oh, not only am i behind on the time, England are behind on the episodes, so unfortunately, you probably won't get many spoilers, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters, if i did, stefan would be with elena, klaus would be with Caroline **

* * *

She could not believe she was doing this. She had spent the best part of the night tossing and turning, going over her decision. Her decision to take _him _up on his offer. And now here she was, getting ready. She threw on dark skinny jeans, a floral top and her boots. She topped it all with her leather jacket and grabbed her bag, packed with all the essentials, including her curling iron, and took a final look at her room. Her life, _no. Your old life._ With that, she shut her door and headed downstairs. Her mom had already left for work, so she left a note.

_Mom,_

_I wanted to let you know, I've gone with Klaus to see the world._

_I love you, but i can't stay here and deal with every one else's problems as well my own._

_I'm not having a breakdown because of Tyler and Hayley, i just realised that i should be living my life._

_I'll call as soon as i can, and i love you._

_C x _

Caroline folded the note in half and left it on the kitchen counter, knowing that by the time her mom was home from work to read it, she would be long gone. Before she could talk herself out of it, Caroline strode out of her home and got in her car. _Goodbye._ She sped off, heading to the Mikaelson mansion, hoping he was in. _His car _she thought gratefully. It would have been awkward if he was out, and Rebekah was in. She killed the engine and grabbed her bag, storming up to the front door and before she had a chance to think about what she was doing, she knocked on his door. She only had to wait a second before the door opened, revealing a bare chested Klaus. His bewildered expression was quickly replaced by a charming smug.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here love?"

Pulling her eyes away from his sculpted torso, she rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised. You knew this would happen one way or another."

"Whatever are you talking about love?" His blonde vampire did amuse him so. She was so strong and determined.

"Can i come in?" Her eyes were glittering, and Klaus couldn't tell if she was just really happy or about to cry.

"Of course love." He led her into the lavish sitting room and poured her a drink.

"Thanks." She accepted the drink, and downed it. Ignoring the raised eyebrows she was receiving, Caroline began to explain. "OK. So you know how you saved me on my birthday." she waited for Klaus' solemn nod, he clearly didn't like where this was going. "Well, i have been thinking about what you told me. You said that there was a whole world out there, waiting for me. And i haven't stopped thinking about all of the things you said. The music and the art. And when i thought about it, i mean really thought, you were right about something else too."

"And what was that love?" Klaus was stumped. He had no idea to what she was getting at. No idea why she was here, at his house, talking to him without a hint of hatred in her eyes. He studied her closely. The way her golden hair shone in the dim light, the way it fell, curling as it went. Her radiant complexion, and her stunning eyes. She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"At the 20's dance, you told me that a small town boy, and a small town life wouldn't be enough for me. It isn't. I want so much more. I have argued with myself for a while now. Am i doing the right thing, what about the others. But then i just thought. All i have done, is deal with my friends problems, without even having the time to think about my own. And although i know i'm being incredibly selfish, i just want to get away. I want to leave this town and all the memories with it. I'm done thinking about Tyler, vampire Elena all of it."

Klaus was still somewhat bewildered. He had sat there for the past ten minutes and watch Caroline toil with her emotions, trying to put her feelings into words. "What exactly are you saying love?"

Caroline took a breath. She looked at Klaus, his chestnut hair disheveled, his sculpted body, his boyish charm and his blue-green eyes. So deep and mysterious, she had only just started to unlock them. "What i'm saying, is that i'm leaving Mystic falls. I want to see the world. And i want you to take me."

"Do you know what you're saying love. It wasn't so long ago that you told me i could not be saved. That i was a monster."

Caroline saw the hurt in his eyes when he spoke. "I'm not saying that i have completely forgiven you for all of the horrible things that you have done. I mean you have killed innocent people, for no reason other than your pride was hurt. But we all have a past. We all have done horrible things. The difference between us and you, is that we all had someone there to help us. To forgive us. I told you you couldn't be saved when i was upset. Everyone can be saved. Including you."

Klaus couldn't believe what was happening. He had waited what seemed like and eternity to be with Caroline. He had watched her, studied her. He had admired her, the way she clung to her humanity. The way she kept the hope that he could be saved. Klaus could no longer deny it, he loved her. _If only she felt the same._

"Alright. Where to first love?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you think, if you have any suggestions and whose point of view you would like chapter 2 in!**


End file.
